Welcome back to Smash!
by pokemonfan67
Summary: When Mewtwo gets a letter saying that he can come back, he does to find that there was a revel just for him( and a few other people.) Basically, this is just how I reacted. Also, I put in some other news as well from the 50 facts extravaganza


He didn't know that he was coming back. He wasn't announced for the first part of the fourth tournament so he figured that he was forgotten forever with the likes of Roy. Mewtwo walked up to the pristine building of the Smash Mansion. He knocked on the door.

" Well, here I am," he muttered.

The door opened and he saw a white hand. This hand was known as Master Hand.

" Ah Mewtwo, I've been expecting you. The others don't know that you're back. They're still practicing for the second part of the tournament," explained Master Hand.

Mewtwo nodded and went inside the building.

It was a lot larger than when he was in there the first time. He knew that it was due to all the newcomers that came between the time he was here. He walked upstairs. It was strangely empty for the Smash Mansion. The only ones who were in there was Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Mewtwo, the pokemon, and the assist trophies. They were helping to clean up the area for Mewtwo's announcement.

" Wonder what kind of newbies there are now," he mused.

He went into the door marked," secret."

This was going to be is room, as stated in the paper that he got in the mail.

He walked into his room and put his stuff down. He sat on his bed and sighed.

" Just a few more days before I can put these people in their place," he muttered.

He got up and closed the door. He then walked back to his bed and laid down. He stared at a wall and at some point, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The smashers who left the building was right outside. They came a little while after Mewtwo came in.<p>

" I wonder why we had to leave," wondered Peach.

" Yeah. We didn't have to do this before," said Link.

" Maybe it's a new challenger," guessed Pikachu.

" Has anyone seen Resetti," asked Villager.

" I don't think that it's Resetti. Maybe it's Paper Mario," guessed Mario.

" How many versions of yourselves do you have," asked Villager.

" Enough," answered Mario.

" Well, I think that it'll be something unexpected like The Great Fairy," suggested Toon Link.

" Maybe Young Link's coming back," suggested Link.

" Why is there a young you, a cartoon you, and you," asked Wii Fit Trainer.

" Time paradox," answered Link casually.

" How many more people have multiple versions of yourselves," asked Villager.

The people from the Mario and Zelda series raised their hands.

Villager sighed.

" Can we come in yet," asked Pit.

" No. We're getting the new challenger ready," explained MH.

" But we're bored," complained Toon Link.

" Well too bad! Gotta set up the explosives for the reveal! Wahoo," exclaimed Crazy Hand.

Everyone that used explosives checked their inventory to find that their explosives were all gone.

" My bombs," exclaimed Samus.

" We aren't using explosives," MH yelled at CH.

" Must be quite a challenger if Crazy wants to use explosives," said Shulk.

" No… he always wants to use explosives," muttered Fox.

Everyone outside the mansion sighed and sat down.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo woke up and got out of bed. He glanced out the window to see that everyone was sitting outside the mansion.<p>

He chuckled. They looked annoyed.

He walked out of his room and out into the hallway. He saw Shadow and Riki hanging up a banner. Riki was standing on a ladder. The banner said," New challenger." He also saw Isabelle at the door.

" Hello Mewtwo," greeted Isabelle.

" Hey," said Mewtwo.

Shadow and Riki turned around.

" Dino-beast," cried Riki.

" He's not a dinosaur. He's a pokemon," muttered Shadow.

" Pokemon dino-beast! Those even worse! At least this dino-beast look like it can't fly," said Riki.

Mewtwo sighed and shook his head.

" Riki don't be scared. He's a good person. Most of the people here are," comforted Isabelle.

Mewtwo walked off to the big room where there was a small circular stage and a curtain that draped over the sides. He saw a white hand. It was Master Hand.

" So am I really that big of a deal," asked Mewtwo.

" You'd be surprised how many people missed you," said MH.

" Hmm. I'm sure that I wasn't as popular as Mario or Link," said Mewtwo.

" Trust me, you were pretty popular. Anyway, we're about ready to reveal you to everyone. Please get on the stage," requested MH.

Mewtwo stepped on the stage. The curtains blocked the view of anyone who would come.

* * *

><p>The people outside were now inside the room. All of the assist trophies were gone, as were the pokemon. The meeting was about to start. Everyone was trying to guess who the new challenger was.<p>

" Who do you think is the new challenger," asked Luigi.

" I don't know. Maybe Mewtwo's coming back," suggested Marth.

" I agree with Lord Marth," said Lucina.

" No way. He's been gone for far too long. Plus, he's a pokemon. They have five pokemon already in the thing. do they need more," asked Ganondorf.

" Me, I think that it's someone new. I think that it could be from a different dimension in general," guessed Mario.

" Lady Palutana, do you know who it is," asked Pit.

" Now now Pit, I can't spoil the secret. Besides, the curtains are blocking my divine powers," said Palutana.

" Look at that, even your precious goddess doesn't know," taunted Dark Pit.

" I'm hoping for young me," said Link.

" I'm young... don't you like me," asked Toon Link.

" Yes but don't you want three Links in the same area," asked Link.

" That isn't a world I want to live in," muttered Ganondorf.

" I would like Reyn to be here," said Shulk.

" Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! What about Resetti? Just think, he could be slow but he could dig and catch people in pitfall traps, he could use a pick axe to fight, and he could throw bells( Coins in the Animal Crossing world) at people! Just think of the taunts as well," exclaimed Villager.

The lights dimmed and spotlights showed on the curtain. Master Hand floated from the back to the front.

" Good guesses. Now, before the challenger is announced, we have some news about some bosses that gladly volunteered to help," started Master Hand.

Metal Face and Ridley walked from the back of the curtain and to the front.

" Ridley," growled Samus. She pulled out her blaster and aimed it at Ridley.

Ridley roared in her direction.

" You'll pay for all that you've done to me," growled Samus. She started walking towards the front.

" Metal Face," growled Shulk. He pulled out the Manodo and started walking to the front.

" Fancy meeting you here, Manodo boy. What do you think you're going to do with that toothpick," taunted Metal Face.

" You know what's going to happen. I'm getting my revenge," raged Shulk.

" Oh do show me," said Metal Face.

" Please no taking revenge right now. Please go back to your area," requested Master Hand.

Shulk and Samus sighed and went back to their area. They put away their weapons.

" Now, the bosses should leave before a fight breaks out," said Master Hand.

" Fine then. I'll see you on the field Shulk," taunted Metal Face. He and Ridley walked out of the mansion.

Samus and Shulk stood there trembling with anger.

" What happened with Shulk and Metal Face," whispered Vilager.

" Don't know. He's been friendly. I didn't know that he held a grudge," whispered Mario.

" Anyway, now for the moment you've been waiting for... the new challenger is... Mewtwo," exclaimed Master Hand.

The curtains rose and Mewtwo was there. He had a shadow ball to make himself look cooler.

" Guess who's back," said Mewtwo.

" I told you," said Marth.

" A pokemon? But now there are six," exclaimed Ganondorf.

" Aw... and I was hoping that we could go all out with three Links," groaned Link.

Mewtwo stepped off the stage. He glared at Lucario who took his place last year.

" I sense hostility between me and Mewtwo," said Lucario.

" Well, you did take his spot. I bet if it were Roy, he'd be glaring at Lucina, Robin, and Ike," explained Dr. Mario.

" Well, it is nice to see you guys. Don't expect me to go east on you," said Mewtwo.

" We missed you despite what people were saying. We are glad that you're back," said Jigglypuff.

" He won't be joining in on the fun until spring though," finished Master Hand.

" It seems we have a while to train," said Lucario.

" I'm still going to watch everyone. I'll learn you're play styles and beat you like that.I'm going to win this thing," gloated Mewtwo.

" Not if I do," said Mario.

" Or me," said Link.

Everyone started joining in on saying that they would win. They all had a great day and the days that followed were good as well.

* * *

><p>The end<p>

So I hope you liked this one-shot. By the way, if anyone is confused on why Shulk and Metal Face are enemies, lets just say that Metal face is a murderer and leave it at that.

Now, I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. I haven't played any FE games and I wouldn't know how they would act. Sorry. Anyway, do you guys want me to do another oneshot like this for something else? It's fun making these and if anyone would like me to, I would. Just keep in mind that I don't do romance ones. Sorry.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
